Little Nicoli
by 13bookworm
Summary: This is one of the most important days of Red's life will he be able to make it on time or will he fail only to have Snow lecture him about it later? RED X SNOW CLARION X MILORI


Red zipped through the winter forest, flying as fast as he ever had in his entire life. Many of the winter fairies would bid him a congratulations and he would nod to them because he knew he would be scolded later if he didn't.

Both Vidia and the Minister of Summer had been sent to bring the news to him on the mainland. It was the middle of Autumn and Red had been helping out with the hibernating animals. What they had said to him was a surprise to him, but he knew this day would come. The Minister of Summer offered to take over with the fairies of the season and he was off.

So now here he was, darting through the woods, dodging the snow from the trees. This was one of the most important days of his life and he couldn't miss it. His heart began to pound as if it were about to jump out of his chest. He was nervous now, his palms were sweating. How could he be sweating in the Winter Woods! Faster! Fly faster! This was crazy, he was yelling at himself to fly faster when he was one of the fastest fairies in all of Pixie Hollow. Idiot! Stop talking to yourself. Why was he the one acting so strange? This was such a weird feeling that he had never felt before. He never freaked out, at least not this bad. It was almost s if he were turning into Hyacinth. Oh god, not that.

Red continued on flying through the air and suddenly collided with something. Within moments he was lying in he snow and there was a fairy lying in the snow across from him. "I am truly sorry," Red hopped to his feet as he pulled the fairy to hers.

"Oh no, I understand, congratulations!"

"Thank you!", and he was off again. Soon he arrived at the ice palace and burst through the doors.

"Congratulations, Sir." several passing fairies stated.

Thank you." He was running through hallways and up stairs now. At one point he just stopped and stared at a pair of doors. After all that running and flying he was physically stuck. He wasn't sure he was ready to go in and face her.

Suddenly the doors opened and Red took a huge step back. Hyacinth was surprised to see him standing there, but then he saw the confusion and wonder in his eyes. "She did great, they're both awake now."

Red nodded to him and let the minister walk back down stairs. He could hear him talking to someone and a loud, "Uncle Hyacinth!" At the moment though he had something more important to attend to. Red approached the doors finally and slowly opened them. Inside, he could see Snow wrapped in some blankets and a small bundle in her arms. "Hi."

Snow instantly looked up at him and a smile came across her face. "Red," her voice was shaky and a lone tear streamed down her cheek. "You're here."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here with you." He crossed the room and sat beside her. Her hair was a bit messier than usual and she seemed paler as well. She seemed to be in much need of sleep, but all the while she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Well you're here now, would you like to hold him?"

"Him?"

"Yes," she handed him the bundle, "He has your eyes."

Red stared with amazement at the ball of blankets in his arms. Inside was a baby, the tiniest fairy he had ever seen. His small eyes opened and they glistened in the light. A small smile came across his face and Red chuckled, "I have a son."

"He'll be the fastest winter fairy that ever lived."

"What are we going to name him?" Red asked as he passed him back to her.

"I was waiting for you to figure that out."

"Hmm… let's name him Nicoli."

"That is both a charming and expectable name, but why the sudden interest in it?"

"On the mainland, I saw a boy playing in the leaves and he was laughing and giggling. It seemed like he was having the time of his life. His mother called him Nicoli and I want our son to be able to have as much fun and to laugh as much as that little boy."

"Little Nicoli, that could be his nickname."

Red smiled at her, "Of course, darling." He carefully hugged her as he moved closer next to her.

There was a quiet knock at the door and it then slowly opened. "Hi, are they both still awake?" Clarion asked as she, Milori, and their three children entered the room. Maria instantly went running over to Snow.

"Hey, Aunt Snow, are you better now?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Snow stroked the small fairy's golden-brown pigtails.

"Is that my new cousin?' Snow Bell asked from atop Milori's shoulders.

"Yes, promise you'll be nice to him," Milori stated.

"Okay, Daddy!"

Milori stood watching Clarion hold Nicoloi in her arms. He loved seeing her act so motherly. Strauss slept soundly in his arms, but began to squirm a bit. Milori instantly started to slowly rock him and his son fell back asleep. When he looked up he could see Red sitting nervously. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just… don't know if I'm ready to be a father."

"No one's ever fully ready to become a parent, but if you can keep these three crazy kids under control with a pregnant wife for one night, I'm sure you can handle one Little Nicoli."

"Uncle Red," Strauss mumbled as he began to wake up again.

"Yeah, kid."

"I think you'd be a great daddy."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you're already the best uncle in Neverland, you can do it." Then Strauss dozed back off again.

"He's a good kid, you raised him well Milori."

"You think I did that! Without Clarion I would be raising these kids like-"

"A single father," Clarion interrupted.

"To use simple terms, yes."

"If somehow you were alone to raise our children, even then I would make sure the Keeper kept an eye on you with them."

"That's assuring," Milori stated sarcastically.

"Anyway, if Milori can be a father, so can you."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"More like what didn't you do not to deserve this," Red joked.

"Now both of you?"

There was a small yawn and they looked over to see Maria and Snow Angel leaned against each other almost asleep. Snow sleepily watched them with Nicoli playing with her fingers. "Well, everyone seems tired. We better go put the kids to bed," Clarion said, "Don't stay up long, and make sure they get plenty of rest."

"They will," Red answered.

Clarion picked up Maris and Milori lifted Snow Angel back onto his shoulders. She hugged his head and Milori had to move her hands in order to see. As they continued to leave he still had one question, "You still haven't told me what I did to deserve all that." Clarion turned and grinned at him.

Red let out a tired sigh and walked over to Snow. She had fallen asleep within the past few moments, but Nicoli was somehow still awake. Red lied down beside them and looked into his eyes, Nicoli started laughing and it put a smile on his face.

Snow was abruptly woken up by his laughter, but she didn't move or speak. Her only thought was:

_Don't worry, you're going to be a great father._

* * *

**_I hope you like, this is not connected to my other stories!_**


End file.
